Being 17
by ShockoLatt
Summary: Well, being 17 and in the wizarding world is hard. Harry wants to be a normal teenager , Ron has family issues and Hermione is bethrothed!
1. Default Chapter

            Being 17 isn't easy, well if your Harry Potter it isn't. (AN: This is being told by his POV) Once again, I find myself looking out the window , searching for any sign of an owl. I  finally gave up and crashed on my bed. Looking at the ceiling made me wonder what surprises arise this year.

Let me tell you on what you don't since the 4th year……

            In my 5th year, I discovered about The Order Of Phoenix. It was made of old veterans , anti-death eaters and my parents. This organization devoted itself to researching about Voldemort's tactics, his weaknesses and any linkage of Voldemort. I as 'famous' as I am, was of course accepted but being as young as I am, did find a few 'social' problems. Putting that aside, together, we did find the source of Voldemort's power it was the killings that he committed. The souls will be sucked from the bearer and the youth , energy will be generated into Voldemort. 

            Of course, Hogwarts was a good source of youth and energy from potential wizards.  So, he did find a way to get in and did do a few killings (Justin Flinch, Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson) unfortunately. Dumbledore and I had to face him alone, and we did. Unfortunately, his sidekick Wormtail did manage to sacrifice himself and making Voldemort escape.  

            In my 6th year, something different came up, something much more dangerous than   Voldemort…..GIRLS. I guess my hormones were just beginning to kick in and I wasn't really taking it well. My all-time crush , Cho Chang was a steady girlfriend but I got bored and dumped her. Then, there was Padma Parkinson, such a annoying girl, dumped her too. Ginny, dear sweet Ginny, I really thought there was something going on with her , then she quit school but I don't really know why and she said she couldn't see me anymore. There were other girls but never really finding feeling in them. In the last year, I didn't really get to see Ron and Hermione much , so I didn't know they were dating.

            Unfortunately, they broke up. Everything was going well until I came along, I guess it's part of the Harry Potter curse. Voldemort didn't really arise in this year , but of course being as curious as I am. I just had to find our what The Order Of Phoenix were up too. I soon found out that they discovered something called a green torch and it's purpose was to keep an enemy away from anywhere. So, as long as Voldemort doesn't find out about this , its okay.

            Why does my life have to have so much conflict? Well, you guessed it there was a spy in the order and he took the torch to Voldemort. He, of course destroyed it and came up with another brilliant plan to kill me and rule the world. It didn't work , unlikely but true there was a betrayer among Voldemort's group too, Draco Malfoy. He decided to rebel against his father's wishes and turn over to the good side. Yes, we did find a way to kill Voldemort and it worked so that's it Voldemort's gone or is he?

            Which brings us back to reality, I am going to start my 7th year this year. I cant wait and raring to go. It's my last year ! And I promise myself that I will …

-Survive

-Get a girlfriend

-Be better at quidditch then ever

-Spend time with friends including Draco Malfoy

-Have fun

-Will forget about the Order Of Phoenix

-Study hard

-Get high grades

-Get in a Wizarding College

            Where did I think about this? Well, all my life , I have wanted to be an ordinary teenager and do teenage well stuff. I was never able to do it. Watching muggle teen movies with Dudley made me come up with this list. Movies like Cruel Intentions, American Pie, and stuff like that. Putting that aside……. I wonder what Ron and Hermione are up to?

Well……… (AN: told from Ron's POV)

"YOU CANT DO THIS!" I shouted to Charlie but he kept quiet , instead, that bitch of a wife spoke up, "Do you really think we care about your opinion?" she said while sniggering. I was so angry that I punched Charlie right in the face, he just let me punch him as if he thought he deserved it. I was about to kill him but Ginny stepped in. "I don't want to see my brother's fighting" she said in a choked up voice, I moved in front of her and raised a index finger threateningly and said  "Charlie, you know what your doing is wrong, you can have whatever you want but you cant make us live on the street. I'll make sure of that". His wife spoke up "You cant do anything" "Get out!" Fred finally screamed. Immediately, Charlie and Katherine (his wife) left the burrow.

            Ginny sat down on a ruined maroon couch and  buried her head. I headed to my baby sister and pulled her into a hug, "Shhh" I whispered hoping that she would stop crying "How could he do this?" she said in between sobs " It's ok, Ginny" I tried to console her "You know we can barely live with Fred and George's income , Percy and Bill already have their own family and now there's going to be another little one coming" my sister said while rubbing her stomach. "It'll be okay" I said skeptically. We didn't eat dinner that night, not with what we had. I went to bed hungry , watching a picture of mom and dad tears began flowing.

Let me tell you from the beginning…………

            Last year, when Harry was away for The Order Of Phoenix, my parents died in a car accident, they were on the way to see Ginny. She was pregnant and it was Draco's child, he didn't know about this. As the oldest child, Charlie was of course named trustee as all of the properties. All was going well until he married a veela, she wrapped him around her finger and made him transfer all my parent's properties to her. That's when, Ginny felt guilty and decided to quit school and work. Harry kept asking me about her quitting school because he was dating her. I decided that he went through a lot and thought that it would be best not to tell him. Hermione found out about this and she thought it would be best if she didn't put more pressure on me by dating her, I agreed. Well, that's how it started. 

            I still kept writing to Harry and Hermione , keeping small talk like How are you. Sometimes, I just feel like pouring out my feelings in the letters but I decided not to. I may sound not depressed about my parents' death but I am, sometimes even though I'm a male I find myself crying in my bedroom. God, how did they keep all of their children's lives together ,how? Harry and Hermione are so lucky, I actually am wondering what are they doing.

Well……..(Hermione's POV) 

Here I am.

            In the shower, completely naked, crying my hearts out. The water was still running down my body. I could feel myself shiver from the 2 hour shower. I have been taking a  lot of showers lately, why?. Well, let me tell you then.

            In my fifth year , while Harry had been away , Ron confessed his undying love to me and we dated. We would skip class and spend time together but for our third date, Ron kissed me. After that, all went well in our relationship, we would talk and exchange little kisses. Sometimes, we would even have a snog on the common room couch at midnight but that wasn't our reason for having this. 

            In the middle of my 6th year, I received an owl from my parents saying that I was betrothed from child and that I will be marrying him at the end of my 7th year. They just sprung that on me not even thinking about my relationship with Ron. I didn't want to break it up with Ron but when he told me about his parents, I thought it will be the perfect excuse.

            So, that's how it started now being forced to marry a guy I don't even know. I came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I hopped on my bed and got rid of the towel while snuggling myself in the blanket and then  (my pov) all of the three friends fell asleep. 


	2. Going back

A/N: 2 reviews only, I'm going to cry!. I know my story sucks but at least say so! Sorry about the Charlie and Bill confusion , the Weasley's just have too many children. I'll change it to Bill in later chapters.

(Hermione's POV)

A string of hair came down my eyes, my alarm rang and I was surprised to see it ring so early. I looked around my room and saw a trunk full with clothes, then it hit me it's back to school day. Someone knocked on the door, I quickly covered my body. Someone peeped in, it was Will (no, not Will Smith, although I thought his role in 'Ali' should have won the Oscar, oh never mind) my fiancée, I gave him a smile. "Hon,  you should get ready. We have to leave in an hour and we also have to pick your friend" , "Ok, but I need to change"  I replied with a smile. He left and I plopped on my bed groaning. Well, at least Harry's coming and there's someone in the car worth talking to. I went to the bathroom and did my stuff. While brushing my teeth , I looked in the mirror, it showed an enchanting brunette, I looked at a picture frame which had me , Ron and Harry in our 1st year. I looked so different , my hair, my height and my life. We looked so care- free back then, having adventures , fighting You-know-who, I let out a small laugh. What I wouldn't give to have those times back. I came out of the bathroom , changed to my normal clothes and put on some make-up.

I went downstairs only to see Will and my parents having a conversation in the kitchen , my parents do love him but I wont . I went into the kitchen and Will caught site of me and kissed me lightly, I pretended to enjoy the kiss, he smiled. Then, I asked him to go take my bags , he being the perfect gentlemen agreed, daddy also helped him. I sat down on a chair , "Hermione, your very lucky to find someone as handsome and perfect as Will" my mom said with a sense of pride on her face. I have to admit, Will is handsome , with dark brown hair , brown eyes , a 6'1 at least and he was also a snazzy dresser . He was  charming , a good catch but I doubt I'll ever have feelings for him. He's already 3 years older than me but then I did date Viktor and 3 years isn't a big difference. "Mione, darling, I was once a young girl too , I know your not interested in Will yet but one day you'll thank me and your father when your older ", "Oh no, mother . I think Daddy and you have given me enough and now you've even matched me with my true love" I said with a fake smile, since I was a child I have always done what I was told and never talk back to my parents. My mother smiled at me. 

Will came down carrying all my luggage, Daddy was just walking and I think giving him a lecture on how to carry luggage probably. I giggled at the sight , Will saw me laughing and smiled. When they reached downstairs Will asked me " Are we ready , Herm?" , "Yes" I replied. We walked out the door and exchanged farewells with my parents. Will packed all my luggage in his 4 by 4's trunk . With a last wave, me and Will were off, this is going to be one strange ride.

(Harry's POV)

"Dang, where are my school robes"  I swore while searching through my cupboard. "Aha" I said while holding up my school robes  I quickly stuffed them in my trunk. " I don't have time to bath" I said to myself while smelling my arm pits. I quickly grabbed a tube of deodorant and rubbed it on my arm pits. I looked down and saw that I was still in my boxers. I quickly went through closet searching for something suitable to wear, I found a collared shirt and some khaki jeans, thinking fast I quickly threw it on. "Harry!" Dudley shouted,  for some strange reason Dudley and I have been getting along quite well since we became teenagers but Dudley never let my aunt and uncle know about his new found friend. "Coming"  I shouted back. 

I ran down while dragging my trunk , to my surprise I saw a well groomed man with his hand around Hermione's waist having a laugh with the Dursleys , maybe I should have took a bath. "She's a hottie , Harry" Dudley whispered into my ear, I laughed lightly. Hermione caught site of me and said "Ready ?" I nodded. So, Hermione, I and the man walked to a Silver ML420. I was really shocked to see the car, walking around it and placing my hands on the silver steel "Wow, this is a Mercedes ML420" I said while looking shock, the man laughed " I see you're a fan of cars" "Is this yours?" I asked "Well, yes. We didn't really get introduced , I'm Will. Hermione's fiancée" He said while raising his hand. I was shocked, how could Hermione get engaged after such a harsh break up with Ron? I would understand a boy friend but not a fiancée. I took his hand , squeezed it tightly and shook  " I'm Harry, Hermi's best friend", I know he could detect a slice of bitterness in me "You have some grip there" he said while pulling his hand back. Hermione then  broke the tension between the two of us "Guys, we better go." 

During the ride, Hermione told me how the two became engaged. I was happy to see that Hermione didn't really care for this guy but then again their going to get married she should care for him. I hope Ron takes this easily.

(Ron's POV)

            I hugged my baby sister and told her " If Bill ever does anything bad, I want you to owl me" (Sorry about the confusion in the 1st chapter, Bill is married to the veela and Charlie's the one who has children and a wife), "Don't worry about me , focus on your studies" she said. I hugged her once more and kissed her cheek, I headed to the taxi where Fred and George were packing my things in the taxi's trunk. "Have a great year in Hogwarts , Ronnie" Fred said while ruffling my hair " Yup, make mom and dad proud" George said with a sad voice. I gave my two brothers hugs and gave them some extra money I earned from part- time jobs. 

            I went into the taxi and waved good bye to my family. During the ride, I had an interesting conversation with the taxi driver , "So, you're a Weasley?" he asked while looking in his side mirror " Why yes" I said  "I'm sorry about what happened with your parents" "No use crying, it was faith" I told him. " I always knew you were the smartest in the family" he said "Excuse me" I asked bewildered. " I was there when you were born ,Ron" "You couldn't be, then my brothers would know about it" I stated " Your brothers were still studying" he said "But my parents never told me about you"  "I never spoke to them after you were born, I regret that every day." " why?" I asked "We're already here. If you ever need me, just call this number" he said while handing me a card. I went out of the taxi and grabbed my things before I could pay, he drove off, I shrugged but I decided not to think about it. I quickly got my ticket and headed for the train.


End file.
